


【茜言万雨】她在自赏

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC, 乱写的, 天雷滚滚, 暴力血腥警告, 杀手茜x站街雨, 茜1雨0, 茜第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 她在自赏，慢性自赏。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 1





	【茜言万雨】她在自赏

我觉得我真的是施虐方。

今天她跟我说了好多话，让我想起很多以前的事情。

我们认识的那天，她站在街巷最深的那片阴影里抽烟，一团黑里只有那点猩红。像我才杀的那个男人，黑色西装上溅了血。

其实我也搞不清楚，她到底是在跟我暧昧不清呢，还是确实就没把我当回事呢。又或者，她只是喝多了。

她进入了某种奇怪的状态，时而昏昏欲睡时而激动不已，挂在我肩膀上跟我说话，说她上周挣了不少钱，可以好好休息几天。我没听清她后面还说了什么，因为她软糯的腔调和身上劣质香水的味道，真的很让人兴奋，尤其，不久前我才割过别人的喉咙。

血浆是温热的，她搭在我身上的胳膊也是温热的。

我感觉到自己喉间滚动了一下，但是我什么也没做，只是把她送回了家。

那是一片老旧的楼房，东绕西拐走到最深处，再左转，上三楼，就到了她家。她是个小姐，这件事我在认识她那天就知道了。就是我杀穿西装的男人的那天。那天她还告诉我，她叫小雨，我可以那样叫她，跟那些嫖客一样叫她。

我有不少钱，可是我不想花在她身上。我给了钱，成了恩客，就没可能让她爱上我了。我是这么想的，但我也不知道，如果我真的给她钱，她会不会爱我。我知道她会因为我的钱爱我，但是我不想要那种爱。

我真的是施虐者。我喜欢掌控别人的感觉，如果我不能掌握大局，不能控制一切，我会感到无聊，感觉失去了意思。我会没有兴趣的。

我现在好渴。

我还没有困，还很清醒，生活作息越来越乱了，我不知道还能撑多久。

我对她有性幻想，我想看到这个我一直没办法征服的女人被我干得说不出话来。我喜欢她的眼泪，因为它们漂亮得像世界上最珍贵的钻石。

我想我会用舌头和手指干她。她会哀求我，叫我别这样对她，然后她会叫我慢点轻点，别对自己喜欢的女孩子这么冷酷。那么我就会慢点，我会告诉她，我喜欢你很久了。

我想看她身体上我留下的红痕，是皮下的血迹，一点又一点，一直延伸到她下体。但我会很轻的，因为我知道她会痛苦。我不会想看到她浑身青紫，我希望她是花朵的心脏，是新鲜的，不是枯萎的。我不会用玩具满足她的，因为那不是我，我不能容忍除我以外的东西进入她。

我会用我的唇舌和手指。我会照顾好她。我害怕伤害到她，我绝对不会欺负她。她是我最珍视的蜜糖，她的身体就算热到要烧起来，我也不会让她落一滴血。如果她受伤了，我会比任何人都心疼。

那些嫖客，我会去阉割他们，或者干脆杀死他们。我哪有表面上那么云淡风轻？我恨透了，我咬牙切齿，恨不得把那些人撕碎。他们本来就该死，她不付钱给我，我也会想杀掉他们。

拿我的刀把他们的皮肉划开，看看他们的心脏是不是黑的。我会把那些肮脏的东西切碎喂野狗，拌在猪的心肝脾肺里，温热的血和体液，还有对肉食动物来说无比甜美的碎肉和脏器，应该是绝配。

我还要碾碎那些恶心的手指，把稀碎的指骨丢进下水道里。

可能我真的会那么做。某一天去见她时我就会那么做，割断去找她的男人的喉咙，看他断掉的脖子上涌出的血沫和红色气泡。我会看着他断气。

我真想让她看着他死掉。

但是我不会这么做的，我爱她，怎么能让她看到这样血腥的画面呢？我不会这么做的。

我真想拿皮扣捆住她的手脚，我不会用冰凉又坚硬的东西束缚她，那样太残忍了不是吗？捂热的皮质就好了。可我又好害怕她逃掉，那么，还是得去弄些手铐和脚镣来，我还得定制一些柔软的绒布套，这样她就不会感觉痛了。

我爱她，我会给她戴上口球，因为我不想听到她的反抗声，我只想听到她承欢时的呻吟。

她睡得很熟，对我一点防备也没有。呼吸均匀，睫毛轻颤，好像某种家养宠物。

我好爱她，我真的好爱她，我可以把我自己剖开给她，可是我知道我配不上她。

我是个垃圾，我是个人渣，我真的太差劲了，除了杀人，我什么都不会。几天不见血，我就感觉不到我存在的意义。

可我还是想把她绑在地下室里。我会拿刀，点一点她漂亮的脸，希望她感到害怕。她太难受的话，也许我会好心地放开她的一只手，但这样做的代价是，她的眼睛得被蒙上。

我要她手淫给我看，我要看她如何把自己弄到高潮，我想看她完完全全兴奋时候的样子。我想听她呻吟，低喘。这些声音只能我一个人听。

说到这儿，我想起来了，为此，那些人的眼睛也会被我挖掉，踩碎。烂成一汪丑陋的流体。

可不是今天，还不是今天。我推门走出去，留她一个人在房间里。月光黯淡，握手楼的阴影张牙舞爪交织在一起，构成黑夜的野兽。

我走进这头怪物的身体里。

-

**END ******


End file.
